yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Championship
The Grand Championship, known in Japan as the KC Grand Prix, is a story arc in the second Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. After the battle with Dartz, Yugi Muto and his friends have no money to return to Japan. They enter a tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba in his new amusement park (Kaiba Land) in return for a ride home. Kaiba Corporation, which is crippled because of Dartz's organization, calls the tournament the KC Grand Championship. Duelists from all over the world come to duel each other to become the winner. On the other side, one of the tournament entrants is a hacker trying to send a virus into KaibaCorp's main computer. Kaiba's main goal is to find out who the hacker is. It turns out that the hacker is a strong duelist named Zigfried von Schroeder, who is actually participating in the tournament! =Main Duelists= : Main article: Grand Championship Contestants *'Zigfried von Schroeder:' The European Duel Monsters Champion, a rival of Kaiba's, and Leon's older brother. Zigfried seeks to take down KaibaCorp as revenge because he feels that Seto Kaiba stole his plans for holographic dueling technology. He uses the alias "Zigfried Lloyd" whenever he duels. He comes across as arrogant and vain, but he has a kind side, as evidenced by how regretful he feels at the end of the arc for making Leon help him with his plot. He genuinely loves his brother, as Seto loves Mokuba. At the end of the anime, he is seen making a business deal with Maximillion Pegasus. *'Leon von Schroeder:' A genius who is Zigfried's Brother. He uses the alias "Leon Wilson" whenever he duels. He is a sweet child who idolizes his brother, yet realizes that what Zigfried is doing is wrong. When Zigfried is disqualified and recruits Leon to help him with his plot to destroy KaibaCorp by playing a card in his duel that will trigger a virus, Leon initially agrees even though he doesn't feel right about it. Eventually during the duel, he refuses to help Zigfried by playing the card because he doesn't want to go against his morals. However, the virus was already unleashed and the card could not be destroyed when Leon attempted to remove it from play. Yami Yugi then tried to help him destroy it while Seto Kaiba worked to stop the virus. *'Vivian Wong:' A beautiful duelist and the Asian Champion. She tends to space out in fangirly ways when she should be staying serious, and this often proves to be her downfall. At one point she helped Solomon Muto with his hurt back, but only if he would help her bring Yugi to duel her. When Yugi protested that it was against tournament rules since she had already been defeated, she hurt Solomon's back again and forced Yugi into the duel, threatening that if he did not duel her, she would not fix the damage. These characters appear in previous parts of the second series anime: *'Yugi Muto:' Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Champion, current holder of "King of Games" title. *'Mask the Rock / Apdnarg Otum :' A Legendary Duelist who turns out to be Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather. His name is "Grandpa Muto" backwards. *'Rebecca Hawkins :' The American regional champion. *'Joey Wheeler :' Ranked 2nd in Duelist Kingdom, ranked 4th in Battle City. =Grand Championship Dueling Tree= =Match Lists= The matches are divided into two groups Block A and Block B. For purposes of brevity, some duels were shortened or not shown. Round 1: LAST 16 I LIKE PUDDING Round 2: QUARTER-FINALS I LIKE PUDDING Round 3: SEMI-FINALS Balfry Ginger vs. Zigfried Lloyd Episode 192 (not featured) * Zigfried wins. vs. Leon Wilson]] Rebecca Hawkins vs. Leon Wilson Episodes 192-193 * Leon wins. (Edit Page to add Duel Summary) Vivian Wong vs. Yami Yugi (non-tournament) Episode 193 * Vivian enlists the help of Yugi's grandfather in order to challenge Yugi to a non-competition Duel. If Yugi wins, Vivian will heal Yugi's grandfather's back. If Vivian wins, Yugi must go on a date with her ("become her love slave" in the original Japanese). ** Yugi wins. Round 4: FINAL Leon Wilson vs. Zigfried Lloyd Episode 194 * Seto Kaiba disqualifies Zigfried for playing under a fake name. Leon wins by default. Seto Kaiba vs. Zigfried von Schroeder (non-tournament) Episodes 194-195 * An exhibition match replaces the final Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Zigfried von Schroeder. ** Seto Kaiba wins. (Edit Page to add Duel Summary) "King of Games" Title Duel and his "Golden Castle of Stromberg" in the background]] Yugi Muto vs. Leon von Schroeder Episodes 196-198 * Yugi wins. (Edit Page to add Duel Summary) Category:Tournaments Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! story arcs